


The Mistaken Text Incident

by Lady_Destiel_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel, Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baker Gabriel, Beta Gabriel, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Human Meg, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Mechanic Dean, My First Destiel Fanfic, Omega Castiel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Destiel_Winchester/pseuds/Lady_Destiel_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was having a crap morning, of course Gabe had to pull a prank on today of all days. But an angry text to his brother sets off a chain of events he never saw coming... And will possibly find him his long awaited True Mate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Damn it Gabriel!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Destiel fan fiction... Please don't be too disappointed if it's no good... But I would like to keep it going if there is any interest... Thank you so much for taking the time to read and all constructive criticism is welcome... Just be nice! *lol* I love our Fandom and really wanted to contribute... I love you all!!!
> 
> Special thank you to xHarukax for all her encouragement! I wouldn't have posted this without her!

Castiel's brother is a pest, but maybe this time that will end up being a good thing!

Italics are Cas' texts, Bold is Dean

* * *

 

 

_Unknown 08:30: Gabriel, I SWEAR, if you hid all my ties and socks again, no one will find your body! I have an important meeting today!_

**D.W. 08:35: Sorry buddy, I think you have threatened the wrong person. I don't even know a Gabriel.**

_Unknown 08:40: OMG, I am so embarrassed, it looks as though my brother placed some random number under his name so I couldn't yell at him for taking my things. My apologies._

**D.W. 08:45: Nah, don't sweat it man. My little brother Sammy does shit like that to me all the time. I think that's what brothers are genetically created to do, be pains in the ass!**

_Unknown 08:50: Still, I apologize for you being on the receiving end of my "wrath". You seem like a perfectly nice person who would not hide away my ties and socks on such an important day._

**D.W. 08:55: *lol* Don't be so sure, you never know... I could be even worse than that. What if I'm like a psycho serial killer?**

_Unknown 09:00: I think the odds of me connecting randomly with a serial killer are fairly low... I'll take my chances. Besides, even if you were, you don't know my name or address, so I'm perfectly safe._

**D.W. 09:05: Hmmm, but I do have your phone number and your brother's name... I bet I could find you online with just that to go off of ;-)**

_Unknown 09:10: *lol* Somehow I still feel perfectly safe. Though I should thank you for distracting and calming me, I managed to find one pair of socks under my bed and to remember my spare tie in my glove compartment! So, thank you mysterious stranger! I must be off to my meeting, it was lovely to talk to you!_

 

    Dean set his phone down on his desk, followed by his head. He felt so happy after such a short, strange conversation with someone (a man he'd guess) who's name he didn't know... Crap. He let out a long sigh of frustration before deciding, yeah, he was definitely texting him again...


	2. After Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean decides to throw caution to the with and text his mystery friend again. How will it go? Will Dean get through it without sticking in foot in his mouth? (Yeah right)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get used to updates this fast, I'm just happy to be writing at all. I will try to make these chapters longer the longer the story goes. I'm not very confident in my writing yet so any Kudos or Comments will go a long way to getting more chapters up! Thanks again to everyone reading! I love you all!
> 
> (Reminder that Dean's texts are bold and Cas' are in italics... That reminder shouldn't be necessary in the next chapter.)  
> (Extra reminder that this IS an A/B/O fic. which is touched on in this chapter a bit)

Later that evening... 

**D.W. 10:00: Hey there Tie Boy... How did you meeting go?**

_Unknown 10:03: Very well thank you. My boss was very excited about the projections I gave him, so I think I could have shown up in my workout clothes and he wouldn't have cared! *lol*_

**D.W. 10:05: So, is there something I can call you so my phone doesn't keep telling me your "Unknown" or should I stick with Tie Boy?**

_Unknown 10:08: Are you planning on continuing or text correspondence then? Otherwise, why would you care about what to call me? ;-) (Plus you seem to forget, I don't know your name either. I suppose I could just call you Sammy's Brother..._

**D.W. 10:10: Hahaha, fair enough... I would like to keep talking to you, you seem like a cool guy (you are a guy right?)... Maybe we could become friends.... As a sign of trust, I'll start. I'm Dean Winchester, pleased to meet you!**

_Unknown 10:13: It's a pleasure to make you acquaintance Dean, my name is Castiel Novak (yes I am a guy). I would like to see if we could become friends as well! :-)_

**Dean 10:15: Castiel? I think that's a name I've never heard before... Do you mind if I call you Cas?**

_Cas 10:20: As long as you don't call me 'Cassie' as Gabriel loves to do, that's fine._

**Dean 10:24: Yeah I can see why you'd want to avoid that nickname... Is Gabe older or younger than you? And come to think of it, how old are you? What kind of work do you do? Hobbies? Favorite everything? Tell me everything I need to know about Cas Novak.**

_Cas 10:30: *lol* That's a lot of questions! Next you're going to ask me my designation!_

**Dean 10:35: Oh my god Cas!!! I would NEVER pry like that... I was just trying to get to know you better, become friends... I'm SO sorry if I came off as creepy there!!!**

_Cas 10:37: Whoa there Dean, I was just kidding! No harm done! I'm happy to answer all those questions (and even tell you my designation if you wanted to know, I'm proud of what I am)... I was just teasing, or trying to, Gabe says my teasing doesn't work well, maybe he's right!_

**Dean 10:40: Sorry about that Cas, my mom just was very big on not treating people differently because of their designations, it honestly doesn't matter to me what your designation is, but I'm glad you're happy with yourself! I do still wanna know everything else about you though. Designations can come later, after we like each other for who we are, not what we were born as.**

 

Castiel read that last message from Dean over and over. This man could not be that perfect, right? He has to have a flaw somewhere. Maybe he's ugly? Maybe he's unemployed? Castiel didn't think either of those things were true though. Somewhere deep in his gut, the feeling was, this man would turn out to be perfect. Castiel was in trouble.


End file.
